


like r e a l (people do).

by watnowmaddie



Series: happiness. [9]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: M/M, another underrated ship?, in the non-canon canon universe?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: “y’know something, i think watching you nearly burn down a school is better than anything else.” clint speaks up after moments of silence, position now changed to laying.“well maybe I should come back and give the people what they want.” he pulls a blanket up to wrap around himself. “give them a grand finale to their disaster.”





	like r e a l (people do).

City life and especially the art world wasn’t on the top list of his priority.

Hell, he didn’t even have a list for the longest time. 

Or the possibility of a future at all.

But here he was; hundreds if not thousands of miles away from Ackley, in a room torn and redecorated to his tastes, laying down in the middle of the room.

Half finished drawings scattered around his body like a snow angel and his focus now on shooting the pencil he was using into the ceiling.

Just a slight flick of the wrist.

_ Thud. _

“Nice.”

He notices his slightly opened laptop ringing, sending a tune of urgency as it wasn’t a tune for not just anyone. Flopping against his works, he reaches to lift the screen to a clear viewing as he took in the name that was on call:

Clint.

His relationship with the name was currently at a stand still while he was here, the amount of time they got to speak decreased and even the amount they saw each other physical was once every second month.

But the distraction of homework tasks and common mischief distracted him from the moment he longed for, the simple things that home provided.

He pressed accept and instantly was transported to view the bedroom space, one of his early paintings handing in clear view. 

But the scruff up way of the other’s uniform? The slight grin and the tongue between teeth?

Made Jordan’s heart skip a beat slightly.

“Hey artist.” the slight out of time voice came from the laptop, blonde hair covering the camera slightly due to adjusting. 

“Hey dickhead.” he responds back, moving himself and the laptop to settle on the bed.

“Oi.” a quiet chuckle settles between the two as they looked at each other from their respective screens. 

Things still kept as they were when Jordan was there, simple and at ease.

“How’s art school treatin’ ya?”

“Still the same old shit, nearly burnt down the sculpture studio because of working with blow torches,” he pauses to stand up, “made a new mural on my wall though.”

Pixelated eyes fixate on the slightly shown wall as Jordan pulls away the covered half to reveal the work.

A gasp cake from the speakers, “is that us? with the rainbow flag?” Clint asks curiously only adding, “because that’s pretty gay, Jordan.”

Chuckles came and went in a flash before Jordan settles back in front of the screen, “fuck off.” 

There were things that Jordan often miss about home, things that he could translate into artwork and into essay writing bullshit about DADAism. 

“How’s the school?” Jordan asks, an instantaneous sigh coming from Clint’s lips.

“Down the drain.” Clint erupts into a hefty chuckle. “We got new kids and new staff, all absolute shit.”

“Not a surprise.” Jordan grins. “The others?”

“Well Nas and Missy got in a crash, news went fucking mental throughout the school but they’re fine now,” Jordan keeps his eyes intent onto Clint as he watch the other speak not really caring too much about the news, “and your brother apparently shagged Chloe and Nav in the same night.”

Jordan let’s his eyes roll, “now that’s very hard to believe. Who would want to fuck Chloe?”

“You did at one point, fuck wit.” Clint teases him, causing Jordan to blush slightly in embarrassment.

“Shut up.”

The lack of push and shove let his emotions shine through, physically not being beside the other on his screen, talking about nothing and playing video games, was his idea of perfect.

But this is his life now, talking to screens and getting by on rarity. 

Taking steps to regain that again.

“Y’know something, I think watching you nearly burn down a school is better than anything else.” Clint speaks up after moments of silence, position now changed to laying.

“Well maybe I should come back and give the people what they want.” he pulls a blanket up to wrap around himself. “Give them a grand finale to their disaster.”

This ends up in an episode of uninterrupted laughter, their voices no matter the distance merging together into a sweet harmony.

Reminding each other of home.

“I miss you.” Jordan interrupts the fading laughter with the out loud thought, causing a smile to come from the other end.

“I miss you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please follow socials;
> 
> tumblr: keepyourselfbi  
> twitter: watnowmaddie


End file.
